1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position determination system and a position determination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a mobile communication system, determining the position of a mobile terminal has been in practice. In order to determine the position of a mobile terminal, it is necessary to accurately determine the position of a base station which communicates with the mobile terminal, in particular, the position of an antenna assembly provided to the base station. It is also necessary to consider the length of a cable between the base station and the antenna assembly.
For this reason, there is disclosed a technique in which an antenna assembly receives GPS information from a GPS, and then the position of the antenna assembly is determined on the basis of the satellite signal and the length of the cable (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-6319, for example).
However, since the aforementioned conventional technique uses GPS information to determine the position of an antenna assembly, the technique cannot be applied to a case where the base station is located where the base station cannot receive GPS information. Moreover, in a case where there are a large number of base stations, it is difficult to manage data of each of the base stations. For this reason, the application of the conventional technique is not practical.